The invention relates to a liner for a sleeping bag.
Conventionally a sleeping bag includes a fabric bag formed from two overlying sheet portions of an insulated fabric material with a zipper which extends down one side of the bag and across the bottom of the bag. Sleeping bags of this type are of course widely used but suffer from the disadvantages that firstly the zipper is exposed on the inner surface of the bag and hence can contact the body of the user and secondly once the inner surface of the bag becomes soiled by extensive use it is necessary to wash the whole of the bag rather than any form of separate liner. As the bag filled with an insulation material this is more difficult and leads to extensive wear of the bag causing premature replacement.